The Dragons Ditty
by grizzlypidgeon
Summary: Daisie - a born dragon turned human - owed her life to Gandalf the Grey, she just never expected that she would lose it to a company of dwarves. Thorin/OC
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>Before our story can truly begin we must first look to the past, on a small island which is said to rest on the edge of Middle-Earth. It is rarely explored but those few people that have had the privilege of actually entering the eery isle have eloquently named it Dracinsula.<p>

The island itself was mysterious, it had exotic plants and trees filling the entire land,but underneath the island was pure magma, the ground itself was warm to the touch and the constant sun that seemed to hover over it didn't help with the overwhelming heat that covered the land. Of course it did make the island perfect for a certain breed of creatures, and that breed my friend, is _dragons._

A long time ago this land was filled with any dragons and it's only treasure were the thousands of eggs that lay in wait of hatching; time passed though and as the dragons broadened their horizons, the amount that remained on this utopian island decreased. Now there are only a small number of dragons left remaining on the island, including a certain dragon named Smaug. Compared to some of the dragons on the island he was quite tiny, but as soon as his only threats left the island he became boss.

When all the other dragons refused to pay attention to him he caused mayhem, using his magnificent fire to scour the land. Destroying everything and in turn, killing all the dragons that remained on the island. Having finished with the disobedient scum on his homeland he moved on to causing destruction to other lands.

What he didn't realise was that he'd left one hatchling alive, she would remain scarred for the rest of her life thanks to his impressive firepower, but alive all the same.

She crawled on all four pours towards her siblings, tears falling from her golden yellow eyes. She nudged them with her snout, waiting for them to awaken and tell her what to do next, where to go. This dragon was born to follow a pack, she was one of the smallest breeds of dragons and had barely learnt how to breathe fire, let alone fly, and now she was abandoned on her own to fend for herself.

Or so she thought, for what the dragon had not predicted was a wizard dressed in grey appearing on the building after sailing through the sea on a small boat, alone. How he had managed to get all the way to the island was a complete mystery considering most explorers had somehow ended up dying.

Gandalf the Grey trekked through the charred lands, eyes carefully analysing the land as he searched for something. Seeing the abandoned dragon still moving and breathing, he quickened his pace until he was stood near the beast. It was certainly a depressing sight to look upon the injured dragon, her wings were simply bones and dangling flesh. Her scales had been mostly destroyed and her sleek figure was completely black, lit up by the fluorescence of her winsome eyes.

Gandalf was a lot of things as a wizard, he was meddlesome and sneaky, but he wasn't a fool. He knew that even though she was an pathetic dragon currently, she could still cause him some harm. He put down his staff, putting out one of his hands and watching cautiously as the dragon limped closer, sniffing his hands. The dragon tried to cry out but her roar came out as a slight crackling in the back of her throat. "There, there," he said soothingly, beginning to stroke the top of her head where she was mostly unharmed.

He looked over her injuries, paying most of his attention to her wings. He wasn't even aware when she moved closer towards him, curling up around his feet. She certainly what he was expecting to find on this island, but then again, maybe it was what the world intended for him to find. Gandalf knew however, that the dragon would not live through the night, she was too damaged. He did however, remember a certain legend which did promise him that the little dragon before him could survive. Part of him didn't trust the legend though, in fact, it was much more of a rumour than a legend. He' never seen the legend come true, neither had he heard stories of it happening for other adventurers that had faced off a dragon.

The legend is this: if you were to cut the wings off a dragon then they shall become of human form.

Even if this legend was to be true, it could be that it was only with certain breeds of dragon. But if it were to happen, Gandalf knew he had brought enough herbs to be able to heal any burn marks, he knew that if the dragon became a human then he would be able to save her.

Sighing, he rested his hands once again gently against her head, beginning to mumble his apologies at the relaxing dragon. Then he sheathed his sword, he did it silently as to not alarm the poor little dragon. He grabbed a hold of it's wings, the beast wriggled uncomfortably and whined slightly but other than that she didn't make any over commotion. Then with one fatal swoop of his blade, her wings were cut straight off.

She whined loudly and wriggled away, already too use to the overwhelming pain that it didn't seem to faze her. Her skin began to fall off, revealing dark brown skin. Her limbs grew, her body changing and manipulating in front of the old wizard's very eyes. Parts of her skin remained burned, showing where scarring would surely take place. Once the transformation was complete, the dragon now lay bare on the ground, shivering and confused. Gandalf quickly gave her one of his cloaks so that she could cover her naked figure.

Her skin was a dark black, her lips were plump and large compared to the tiny nose. Her hair was a darker shade of black than her skin and yet it ended in a red that reminded Gandalf of a furious flame. She was short, and remaining baby fat made her slightly stout.

She jumped up into a sitting position, the blanket covering her body entirely. She couldn't speak at all, instead she just made gurgling sounds. Of course she did, she was a dragon who only knew how to speak in growls and not actual words.

Still he attempted to talk to her, "it's okay, do not worry my friend you are no longer in danger." He soothed hands raising back up, "do you have a name?"

"Name…" she repeated his last word, practicing the words on her own plump lips. She shrugged her shoulders, not really understanding what he was even asking.

He paused for a moment, beginning to rub his chin with his ash covered fingers. "How about…" he searched around the vast island, hoping to find something which might assist him in giving the dragon turned human a name. Then he saw something poking out from the ash, leaning forward he saw that it was an ordinary daisie. Such an ordinary flower, and yet it had managed to survive through such hard events, he thought that description fit the young dragon quite well. "Daisie?"

She perked her head up at that, liking the sound of the word. As she looked up she revealed that her eyes had remained the same incandescent shade of yellow, her normally slitted iris' now larger. She cocked her head, and if she had a tail she would certainly be wagging it.

"You like that name do you?" He asked, chuckling deeply. She nodded her head eagerly, sticking her tongue out of her lips and breathing heavily, just as she would if she were still a dragon.

"Day-zee," she practiced the word, enjoying the way the letter 'z' played on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a prologue I know, but I thought it would be the best way for me to start the story whilst also allowing you to get to know her. I know it was kind of vague as to why Gandalf was on the island in the first place and how he made it there but that was all done of purpose. Please review, I love hearing peoples thoughts on my work and tell me how you think the story will go from here? **


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Revenge, the sweetest morsel to the mouth that ever was cooked in hell."<strong>_  
><strong><em>― Walter Scott<em>**

* * *

><p>Daisie went through plenty of adventures in the next few years, she was brought up by Gandalf, taught many languages and learnt many things. She grew up to be a strong warrior, her heritage remaining a secret throughout all the lands she'd passed through. And now she wanders down Hobbiton, a black cloak covered her body, it was baggy and on the front it had buttons so it kept her body completely covered.<p>

Through the years she had come to be named many things: Walking Shadow, the Master of Blades, Giant Slayer, Magma Rider (and her least favourite) Exotic Beauty.

Her names had been heard all over the land, and yet, she was mostly known for being alone. It featured in every story told about her. Probably because it was the only information anyone could ever find about her. She still kept in touch with Gandalf, she was basically raised by him for 18 years, the next ten years of her life being spent training with the elves of Rivendell, and then the forty years after that were filled with many life-changing events that shaped her into the bold warrior that she is today.

Daisie had lucked out really. Whilst she aged her body remained the same, it took her a while to even look like a teenager. Now she felt as though she looked like someone in their late twenties, or to put it simpler, she was hoping that she looked like someone in their late twenties.

With night closing in she fit quite well into the scenery, being unseen by most and able to wander on the open paths. Of course there was one things which might allow her to be seen are her eyes, her pupils were contracted right now as she wandered cautiously, the alluring yellow of her eyes shining like beacons and making her very apparent in the dark. Her heart remained calm though, no one was outside and therefore no one could see her.

She'd wandered for quite a while now and had realised that now she was most certainly lost somewhere in hobbiton. Sighing, pushed open a few buttons on her cloak so she was able to push out her hands, picking a letter out of one of her pockets. She opened it up and read through the letter from Gandalf once more, she mainly paid attention to the directions.

The letter had been quite simple, it basically said that he was requesting her help on a quest which he thinks she'll be very interested in. She'd laughed at the simplicity behind his words but daren't say no, after all, she literally wed the wizard his life.

She was to go to the Shire and find a door with a marking on it, the marking had been drawn at the bottom of the page. At least he'd been somewhat helpful she supposed.

The Shire wasn't that big of a place, perhaps it was to a hobbit but she was somewhat bigger than a hobbit. Even at her age she remained nly 5"1, though she always felt that she'd made up for her tiny height with her huge heart. Plus, if anyone were to mention her height they would find themselves stabbed by a dagger, proving her point that tiny things didn't mean less danger. Her eyes scanned each doorway, and still she had no luck in finding the damned meeting place.

It wasn't until she looked up, sighting a small hill with a seemingly unspecial door attached, did she finally feel like her journey was beginning. It was a green door surrounded by shrubbery and though it took her a few minutes to actually get to the doorway, her hope had grown that this was the home she was looking for. Not only because she was exasperated from her journey, but also because the door was familiar,

There was something else about Daisie that anyone really knew, except Gandalf of course, she had a foresight of sorts. Visions would come to her amidst dreams and from time to time they would come true, she'd never really thought much of this ability for it has never really been of use. Plus she didn't like the idea of playing around with destiny, it was simply an ability she'd been gifted with as a dragon, but now she was just a human and so the ability wasn't needed. That's what she told herself anyway.

It had been a few weeks ago when she'd envisioned this door, she'd just beaten a group of thieves that had tried to steal from Rohan. The King was beginning to grow weary and ill, Daisie took it upon herself to bring justice and hunted down the thieves, killing them swiftly and easily, then returning the stolen goods back to the people of Rohan. It was then a youngling came up to her with a letter and as soon as the child said the wizards name she snatched the letter and eagerly read through. She set off on her journey straight away, camping comfortably that night underneath the stars, it was then the vision hit her.

She was back home, on her land, Dracinsula. Twilight had just filled the sky and she adventures warily through the fruits of her homeland. She always remembered the land as it once was, a voluptuous assortment of exquisite plants, not a desolate land filled only with ash and death. Suddenly a figure passed overheard, the shadow hovering above her and halting all light from reaching her. Now Daisie was trapped within darkness, the air became thick with warmth and sweat began to drip from her human body. Then the light came back, only it was different, this light source was thick and it swirled around her, blazing red. It was fire, she realised. She turned, hoping to found an exit, but alas, she was trapped within a vortex of burning flames. She looked up and the fire had climbed so high that there seemed to be no end, Her eyes fell once more to the ground and there, right in front of her, was a green door. It was circular and had a brick outline. In the middle of the door there was the door knob, and like an arrow from a bow she rushed over to the door, pushing it open with all her might and falling through the doorway into a light. This dream wasn't as specific as other dreams she'd had, some would just show her a moment in the future, and others - much like this one - would simply hint.

Now that Daisie was stood in front of the door there was no doubt in her mind that this was the one she'd been looking for. It also helped that the symbol Gandalf had scrawled on her letter was also on the door. Impatiently she knocked on the door and waited with baited breath for whomever was going to answer the door.

Daisie found herself wishing that Gandalf had been more descriptive with his letter to her, she didn't know whether or not she needed to be prepared for whatever was going to appear behind the door. Her cloak was back to covering most of her body, with the exception of her face as she'd put her hood down. Underneath the cloak she put her hand on the hilt of her sword, preparing for the worst just in case.

The door opened and revealed a small man, he was just a few inches shorter than Daisie and on his head was a mop of golden curls, much like the hairs on his large feet. There was no doubt in her mind that this was a Hobbit, though it also wasn't that surprising to her seen as she was in Hobbiton after all. Relief quickly came back to her and she released the sword from her tight grip, knowing that in the presence of the little Hobbit she was safe. She'd learnt a long time ago after meeting another Hobbit that they were not the most adventurous folk and they rarely ever got into fights. Still she knew not to underestimate a Hobbit after all, the one she'd met was quite an intrepid little man who'd also introduced her to a game known as 'golf'.

But then other figures started to peer around the doorway, she recognised them to be dwarves and swiftly returned her hand. "Who are you?" The tallest of the dwarves asked. He had long black hair and a short beard, his clothing was thick and mainly cotton and fur.

"Daisie," she answered politely, nodding her head towards them all.

The dwarf stepped closer, a frown poised on his lips and wary gaze fixed on the bright-eyed, dark-skinned lady in front of him. "_What _are you?" Was his next question, obviously taking note of her unusual eye colour.

She was about to answer when a much larger figure came into view from the small hole which Daisie was allowed to see through. "This is Daisie, my daughter and someone who will be of great use on this journey." Gandalf interrupted, bending down slightly so that he could be seen through the doorway and he waved at her as a greeting, she waved back.

"What's with her eyes, looks like some sort of dark magic if you ask me." Another Dwarf asked from inside the warm looking hole. Daisie was beginning to feel uncomfortable, here she was stood out in the cold while fifteen people analysed her with wary disdain. Still though she stood with her head up high and her grip on her sword, she certainly wasn't going to be undermined by dwarves, even if they are a little taller than her. If only they knew of her real species, then they would fear her for sure. "And she's a girl!" Another hollered, though she couldn't pinpoint which one had said it in the group.

She was seething. Instantly she dropped her cloak, revealing the mighty collection of swords which she had, all different except for the two twin blades on her back. "I am _not_ just _some girl_ you insulant dwarf! I am the Walking Shadow, I am more stealthy than a predator about to pounce on it's prey. I am the Master of Blades, I know how to use eight kinds of weapons and I also know how to kill you all in a second from this distance. I am a Giant Slayer, I have rode magma. I am death. Do not underestimate me." She practically hissed, aware of all the surprised looks she was receiving from the people in the house, all except Gandalf and the black haired Dwarf who'd spoken to her first.

"You are the Exotic Beauty?" The black-haired Dwarf said, "I have heard many stories of you… Some I can't say I liked."

Her shoulders slumped and her eye began to twitch from anger, of course the only stories they've ever heard about her are the ones where she was called 'The Exotic Beauty'.

Gandalf apparently realised that she was getting overly dramatic with her anger - something that wasn't new to him, even as a child she had anger issues and would sooner destroy an entire building than talk out her problems - and felt it would be better if he interveined. "It isn't very polite of you to let the poor girl stew in the cold, Bilbo."

"Oh! Yes! I'm so sorry, please do come in. I would offer you food but I think the Dwarves have had it all by now. May I take your coat- uh, cloak?"

Bilbo made her smile, she liked polite people. Daisie stepped into the hobbit hole and watched as the Dwarves moved further away from her, not out of fear but simply weariness. She'd had a lifetime of similar reactions and still they always seemed to hurt her feelings, she shook her head, hating how easily she was emotionally affected and handed her cloak to Bilbo. "Thank you."

Then she moved over to Gandalf, hugging him. It had been so long since she'd seen Gandalf that she'd actually managed to forget their height difference. Now there was no escaping it though. After hugging Gandalf begun to introduce all the dwarves. Dwalin, Balin, Bifur Bombur, Dori, Ori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Fili, Kili, and the apparent 'leader of the company' Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin was the dwarf that had spoken first, the one she disliked most, and also the one name she recognised. "What am I doing here Gandalf?" She asked timorously, knowing the answer in her head already. Her eyes couldn't leave Thorin's, she was genuinely in shock and for some reason Gandalf felt rather proud for putting her in this situation. Just before she left to go train with the Elves her soul had become broken, she'd been lost in too many emotions that she simply began to ignore them and turned herself into a stone-cold person. She hadn't seemed shocked for years now.

"We were just about to fill Bilbo in on the details, if you would like to join us for supper, I'm sure there are still some rations left from the Dwarves feast." The wizard chuckled, using his arm to show her the direction to the dining room.

Thorin stood in the way of where she needed to go and though she stopped for a second to allow him to move out of the way he blatantly refused too, and so she just pushed her way past him. This created even more tension between the pair which everyone else was noticing, she didn't care though.

All the Dwarves began to seat themselves in the room and Daisie made sure to seat herself away from any of the dwarves that looked towards her as though she was the enemy. She found herself sitting between an extremely chubby dwarf with ginger hair and another one who was covered in knitted clothing.

A meal was placed in front of her but she just stared at it with slight malaise. She was too interested in everything going on around her that she couldn't concentrate simply on eating a meal, even if she hadn't eaten much before. The ginger dwarf, Bombur, saw that she wasn't going to attempt to eat the food and quickly signalled towards it, "are you not going to eat that?"

Daisie gladly shook her head and pushed the plate towards him. He didn't even thank her, instead he just began to stuff his face as much as possible with the food she'd handed over. Then she turned to Ori, noticing all the knitwear which he had on. She'd always been a knitwear and was rather upset she had no idea how to knit, "did you make those?" She asked, her voice adenoidal.

He looked down at the mittens and hook his head, "no my grandmother made these for me just before I left," he smiled politely, his voice quiet and hard to hear underneath the booming voices that belonged to the other dwarves.

"They're very cute," she complimented. The dwarf blushed and put his head down, muttering a 'thank you' to the girl.

She then turned her attention towards the people that sat at the front of the table, they'd been discussing why they needed Bilbo for the journey. Her ears didn't perk up until they said the word 'dragon', there was no doubt about it, they were talking about Smaug. Everyone in the room fell quiet as they awaited Bilbo's reaction, they handed him a contact which he skimmed too, paying more attention to the things he might suffer from on this journey over everything else. Daisie was the least bit shocked when he fainted, and she understood why, only a fool would not fear a dragons fury.

Everyone circled around the unconscious Hobbit, Daisie had to push her way through the group in order to get from him. "He'll be fine," she said with just one glance, "someone take him to the couch, please."

One of the burlier dwarves easily picked him up and carried her away, most of the Dwarves returned to their seats, not really worrying about the little Hobbit. Daisie reached out with her hand and stopped Gandalf from moving back to his seat, "when he wakes up you need to have a word with him, convince him."

His eyes narrowed towards her, "you had another vision?"

She nodded her head and looked down at the floor, "it wasn't very foretelling, just image here and there. But I get the feeling that Bilbo will play a very important part in this journey."

"As do I-"

"Wizard," Thorin called boldly, his voice seemingly always louder than any others. "Are you going to explain why this little _girl_ is needed for our company?" His question urked Daisie in a dangerous way, she was half tempted to reach for her blades and punish the Dwarf for his insolence. Not only had he rudely called Gandalf, her adopted father, but then he once again pointed out that his only problem with her going on the journey was because she had different genitalia than him. And that was the _only_ difference between them as far as she could see.

"Well it certainly won't be to keep you alive if you carry on behaving like this, _boy_." Daisie snapped in retort, Gandalf placed his hand on her shoulder, not wanting her to slay Thorin before the journey had already begun. The wizard had known from the beginning that Daisie would unnerve some of the Dwarves, particularly Thorin Oakenshield, but he'd decided that it would just have to happen. She is too valuable to the company that a few menial arguments didn't matter in the bigger picture.

The burlier Dwarf stood up from the table, his tattooed bald head catching the light of the candles. "Do you know who you are talking too? He is the King under the Mountain." He defended, glaring at the girl much like some of the other dwarves.

Instinctively she hissed at him, catching some of the people off guard.

Gandalf stepped forward, finally going to answer Thorin's question. "The reason Daisie is important for this company is because she's an oracle. She can see the future."

Daisie looked at Gandalf suspiciously, beginning to understand what story the wizard was going to spout out. Obviously he couldn't tell them that she was a dragon or else she'd look to them as something to be slain, and that wouldn't benefit either of them.

"An oracle?" Ori piped up, "is that like an onion?"

Whilst the Dwarves laughed at him for his stupidity, Thorin looked at him with pity and Daisie looked at him with adoration, finding the dwarf to be cuter than before. "No, honey," she said gently, "I get visions of the future." She tried to explain plainly, though it was rather hard for her to explain this ability she possessed, it wasn't as simple as just getting visions of the future, it was getting hints and clues.

A white haired dwarf with a short beard stood up and pointed accusingly at her, "she's dark magic!"

Daisie groaned, "if I hear the word 'dark magic' once again I'm going to show you the dark place on your bottom end." She snarled, "just give me a contract to sign and I'll give you my abilities and put up with you for as long as needed. Maybe I'll even save your life once or twice." No one in the room could understand why she wanted to go on this journey so badly, no one could understand the burning rage directed towards Smaug that she's had to bury deep within her entire life. Not even Gandalf understood that well, hence why he thought it would be a good idea to bring her along, not realising just how much of a bad idea this was.

Before she knew it she'd signed her name on a contract placed in front of her by Gandalf, this was it, the beginning of her unexpected revenge. And much to the dismay of Thorin and most of his company, they are now stuck with the violent girl named Daisie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much to all the people that read my prologue, I hope y'all enjoy this one. I've decided that I'm going to update weekly, maybe sooner dependant on how many reviews I get. Reviews always did make me want to write more *hint hint* *wink wink* **

**I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter and I'm looking forward to seeing the reaction for this chapter.**

**You look absolutely stunning right now and I hope that you have a wonderful day!**


End file.
